Madagascar 4 posible
by L3xand
Summary: Alex and Gia have two litlle cubs, but Gia get sick of a rare illness and Alex are trying to search for the medicine that is located near of the Ney York city! Alex will find the medicine before Gia die? Enjoy in this awesome story that I create.
1. The confession 1

**Hello, I'm L3xand and this is my first story at FF (FanFiction). Well, if someone wants to help me with ideas for the story send me a PM (private message). Also if you can review me for say me about my orthography I will thank you, because my natal language is Spanish and I'm trying to performance my English with this stories. After this there is my story. Enjoy in!**

When the light of the sun go up, Alex woke-up from a recomfortable dream with a little roar, seeing outside of the train car. He saw that the train still moving across Spain. "Well" he said,"we're not in the capital now but it will be later" when Skipper get into Alex's train car "Good morning soldier, we'r…" "ehm" interrupt Alex, "I'm not one of your soldiers, but…." "Be quiet soldier, and not do stupid questions!" says Skipper, "ok, I think?" say Alex nervously. "Well we are talking about where can we go for the next trip, and we decided to go to United States" say Skipper, "that's a great idea!" say Alex, "well, see you later soldier" say Skipper, "ok" say Alex, "hey! You don't have to say 'ok', you have to say 'yes sir!'" say Skipper correcting Alex, "yes sir!" say Alex with a smile in his face.

When the train stops for the practice, Alex was going to prepare the trapeze center when Gia appeared behind Alex. "Hello Alex (my name, X3), how are you?" ask Gia to Alex, "I'm ok" say Alex to his jaguar girlfriend, "ok, when we can practice?" ask Gia to Alex, "soon, I only have to prepare the trapeze, I think it will be in five minutes" say Alex (me!) "Ok I will wait" When the trapeze were ended, Gia and Alex where prepared to start the practice. "Ready?" ask Gia to Alex, "ready!" say Alex and they started the practice show. They were creating tricks for the real show. Then, when they ended the practice show, Alex says to Gia "uf! I'm very tired! " "hahaha! You're so lazy, you're a lazy lion!" say Gia laughing. "You think that?" ask Alex with a smile in his face, "yes! You're so lazy!" say Gia smiling, "well, to prove you I'm not lazy, you want to go for walk?" ask Alex to Gia, "yes, why not?" say Gia. Little time later, Gia and Alex (me) where in a small mountain with a variety of flowers and very beautiful clouds. "You like the place I found for you?" say Alex to Gia, "wow!" Gia said,"this place is the most beautiful I ever see" "I think you'll say that, so I prepare this for you" say Alex showing a little place behind they with a stereo playing romantically music (I think the music will have saxophone, so it will be my music, XDDDDDDD!), a table with very tastily meat and cover with candles. "This awesome!" say Gia, "you did that for me?" asked Gia, "yes, because I love you so much and I want to prove it to you" say Alex. "aww Alex (again my name, XDDDD), you're so cute!" say Gia, "thanks, but I want you to ask you something important" say Alex, "and what's that?" when Gia asked, Alex (me) got holding on one knee still holding Gia's paw and said, "Gia I love you so much and I couldn't imaginate one day or ever my entire life without you" say Alex, "oh Alex, you're so cute!" say Gia with a smile in her face, "what I trying to mean is…" Alex stops and breathes very deep, "You'll be my mate?" ask Alex to Gia, "yes! Yes I will be your mate!" and they kissed romantically…..

**What do you think about my first chapter in FF? If you want to give me ideas or to help me I'm available to hear (read) it! Well, my name is Alex (my real name) saying you good bye, see ya later!**


	2. A little surprise for Alex! 2

**Hello again! There is the second chapter of my story, I think you will think (?) I'm going to fast, but is part of the story. If you want to give me ideas (again) then review me or send me a PM. After that the second chapter! Enjoy in!**

After the kiss (that lent about 1 or 2 minutes) they go to talk and eat that tastily meat, but in that second Skipper appeared and go to them and say "Soldier, we have to leave now, it will be night soon" "o…, ehm, yes sir!" say Alex when Gia saw him with a laughing face, and they go to a new conbinated train car that Alex do "we have to leave now, but we can return someday" say Alex to his new mate, then Gia only hug him.

The weeks passed and without saying anything, they were in USA, Texas, but one day goes different. Gia woke-up from a weird dream, she forgets it, but the only thing that she knew is that the dream was weird. So she only goes to the door and feeling like sick in her stomach, she vomits out of the train. Alex saw his mate when that occurs so he asks worried "what happened to you? You're ok?" "Yes, I think?" say Gia confused about a déjà vu she have, "we have to see Kowalski and Melman" say Alex, "why Melman?" ask Gia, "because he's a doctor" say Alex, "really he's a doctor?" ask Gia, "yes" say Alex, "ok let go now" say Gia worried about her health.

When Kowalski and Melman ended the check of Gia, Melman say "well, I have the final results and you're not sick" say Melman, "so, what I have?" ask Gia confused, "you're pregnant" say Kowalski, "no, no, no, that's not possible (OMG! I have a cub!)" Say Alex, "Alex, our check doesn't kidding us, Gia is pregnant" anyone more word and Alex fainted down.

The next day, when Alex woke-up, he saw Gia sleeping in the bed "how it occurs!?" was thinking Alex when Gia woke-up "how are you Alex?" asks Gia, "fine, but, but…." Say Alex when Gia interrupt him "shh, don't say anymore" say Gia softly, "I think you will be a great father" "thanks" ended Alex.

The months passed and they were in Guatemala to make a unique and exclusive show, but something passed….

**There is! The second chapter, also I have the chapter 3, 4, 5 in my notebook, but I'm so lazy and I will have the chapters every 3 days (if there's not something that interrupt me, XD!) after that, the country Guatemala, I have to found a far, far country, in America, so I choice Guatemala. See ya later! PS: OMG! I have a cub! But how it occurs? I don't do anything, almost now. Hehe...**


	3. The cubs are born! 3

**Hello again! I'm here with the update of the story, but I think I will be updating slowly because in my country we are madding quizzes in the classes and nearly we will do the final exams, so….. Sorry about that, but here is the chapter 3!**

One hot July day, a 22 July, Gia was preparing Alex for the show, because she will not go in the show. "what do you think about this color?" asked Gia to Alex, "is perfect!" say Alex, "how are our cubs?" asked Alex touching softly Gia's belly, "hello cubbies, how are you, I'm your daddy, hello?" say Alex to Gia's belly with a smile in his face, "you know that they can't hear you, really?" say Gia laughing, "ok, bye cubbies, daddy have to go to the show" say Alex to Gia's belly, again.

When only before one hour left to present the show, Gia looked down to see that both her legs and where she was sitting, were now wet with water. "It's time" pass thought Gia's mind when the first contraction came. Then Gia shout/roar in pain. Alex, who was giving instruction to the animals (how directly, not?) when he hear that his mate was shouting/yelling/roaring (?) in pain. Alex ran to his mate faster as possible. "Alex, the cubs, is time…." Say Gia in pain to Alex, then Alex lifts her and goes directly to the medical train where Melman will assist her. After that, Alex said to Phil that the show will be suspended and they will give the money to the persons.

About one hour later Gia was in labor, but Alex was thinking "if something goes wrong, if the cubs get sick or die, if Gia die?" Alex was making many questions. When she ended, Melman goes to Alex and say to he happily "congratulation! You have two little cubs, they pretty, one boy and one girl, but…." "What happened!?" interrupt Alex worried, "say me, the cubs are sick, Gia die, say me the truth, I'm prepared for anything you'll say" "wait!" interrupt Melman, "not too fast Alex, the cubs are great, Gia too, but the only thing I will say to you is that she get unconscious, that's all" say Melman, "oh" say Alex, "but… she's ok?" asked Alex, "yes, don't be worried" say Melman, "thank you, thank you very much" ended Alex.

When Gia woke-up, Alex go to she and asked "hello Gia, you're ok?" "Yes I'm ok" say Gia, "there's our cubs Alex, you don't think they pretty?" "Oh, hello cubbies how are you? I'm your daddy" say Alex with an smile in his face, "you see? Now they can hear you, before they can't" say Gia nearly to laugh but she get unconscious again, "Melman!" yell Alex, "what happened!?" ask Melman startled, "I don't know, we were talking and she get unconscious again" say Alex worried, "uhm, I see, well, I have to make a check to Gia and I tell say you tomorrow what happening with Gia" say Melman, "are you sure Melman?" say Alex worried, "yes, I'm sure, please take your cubs to your train car, Gia wouldn't woke-up at least tomorrow, ok?" say Melman, "but, what will happen to Gia?" ask Alex lifting his cubs, "don't be worried, she will be ok, I only will make she a check" ended Melman.

The next day, Alex (ME, XDDDDDD!) woke-up and go to see the cubs to see if they ok. "hello cubbies, how do you sleep?" say Alex softly with a smile in his face, "please stay here, daddy only will go to see mom, yes?" say to the sleeping liguars (is a real specie, is a combination of a male lion and a female liguars, see it at Wikipedia, here's the link wiki/Liguar#Liguar). When Alex go to the medical train car, Melman go very hurried to Alex and say "I have to say you something important!"…..

**Thanks for the waiting, but someone stole my notebook! There's also the chapter 4, 5, 6 and 7 but now I need some help for the chapters. Also I want to say to you that I create something awesome (I love that word!). I create the PM (public message, how weird, really?) this is the first in the entire world!**

**PM to Alexthelion1: thanks for saying me how to publish a story; I'm very grateful to you.**

**PM to Onlyson18: still making good stories, I like those longest stories that you do!**

**PM to all of you: say me if my English is good or bad, because I don't know, so… review me or send me a PM (here is a Private Message). After that, I'm L3xand saying to you, see ya later!**


	4. OMG! 4

**Hello there! Sorry for the late update but I still doing my final exams. I will update fast at least Wednesday. After that, say me how I type in English!**

When Alex and Melman were in the medical train car, Melman say to Alex "sorry, but Gia get sick of a rare illness, I forget the name right now, she have only 5 days of live" "but, how?" asked Alex, "this illness is so weird and will be infected by different ways" say Melman, "there's not something that can save her, I don't know, a medicine or something" asked Alex, "there is but the only place we can find it is in…" Melman do a stop, "where, where I can find it, say me!" say Alex worried with tears in his eyes, "is in New York….." say Melman, "In New York?" say Alex astonished, and he begin to cry.

**(Later that night)**

Alex was packing for go to New York, he was sure what will going to do, but in that moment Skipper get into Alex and Gia's train car (again) "hello soldier, what're you doing at this time?" ask Skipper, "I'm packing…" say Alex, "for what?" asked Skipper curiosity, "I will go to Ney York to find a medicine that will save Gia" say Alex, "I will go with you, also my soldiers" say Skipper, "but, but, for…., well, I will need some help"

**(Almost later that night, LOL!)**

Marty, Melman and Vitaly knew what Alex will do so they also prepare to go with Alex and the penguins, they were packing too, but they're doing it silently. Gloria and Stefano also knew what Alex and the penguins will do, but they knew that they must have to be with Gia. (Sound of a knocking door) "who could be at this time?" say Alex opening the door, "what do you need?" say Alex to Vitaly, Melman and Marty, "we will go with you" say Marty, "but where you will go with me?" say Alex trying to not be obvious, "to Ney York!" say Vitaly, "but, how do you know that I will go to NY (most easy, :D)" ask Alex amazed, "Alex, you're so obvious, you never know that?" asked Melman, "I'm obvious?" asked Alex, "hey, we must go ri…. What are you doing here you three?" ask skipper, "we will go with you, t search for the medicine!"say Marty….

**I hope you like my story! Sorry for the late update (again) but someone stole my notebook and this chapter Is like the notebook, but not the original (hoping no one post the story faster than me) well this is all, and review about my orthography.**


	5. -- 5

**Hello again! Sorry for the late update (again) but I didn't found my notebook with my ideas & chapters, my notebook still missing, but here's the next chapter of my story!**

The next day, Alex was in an airplane with destiny to NY with his friends. "Well" say Skipper, "we will gonna be there at least tomorrow" "tomorrow?" ask Vitaly, "yes" say Skipper, "We have to go as faster as possible!" say Alex worried about his mate, "ok, let do this" say Vitaly, "do what?" ask Marty when Vitaly go to the pilot cab and roar very loud, then the pilot (a person) shout scared and jump out of the airplane (with a parachutes). "There is!" say Vitaly, "what?" say Melman, "no one of us can fly one of this one!" "Or maybe…" say Skipper, "really? You can fly one of this one?" ask Private, "no, but you can" say Skipper, "I can?" ask Private, "yeah, you don't remember it?" ask Skipper, "eh, no" say Private, "but I will try". Then Private goes to the pilot cab and take the control o f the airplane. When he takes the control of the airplane, the airplane begins to make tricks in the sky. "Skipper" say Alex, "he can't fly the airplane!" "Yes he can" say Skipper, "he only is nervous" added Skipper.

**(Meanwhile)**

In the circus, Gia woke-up from the faint feeling like a hammer were hurting her head when Gloria entered to her train car, "good morning Gia, how do you sleep?" ask the hippo, "I don't feeling much ok" say Gia, "what do you feel" ask Gloria, "I feel like a hammer were hurting my head" say Gia, "ehm, that's not a good signal" say Gloria, "where's Alex, it's time to gave names to our cubs" say Gia, "well, ehm, is difficult to say but….." say Gloria when a strange sound was heard, "do you hear that?" ask Gia, "what?"Ask Gloria when the sound was heard again, "ok, I hear it" say Gloria, "where's the cubs?" ask Gia, "there, in the right part of the bed "say Gloria, "thanks, please close the door, I don't feeling much safety" say Gia when the sound was heat again, "I'm scared" say Gia, "is only the air crossing with the leaves of the trees" say Gloria trying to calm down Gia. When Gloria sees at the trees in a little space of the train, she saw Dubois! "it's Dubois" say Gloria to Gia, "but, she's not in Madagascar?" ask Gia when the door was tried to open, "what we will gonna do?" ask Gia worried and scared, "I don't know, but we have to be quiet and not do much movement" say Gloria when the door was tried to open (again). "I know you're here lion, I will catch you and put your head in my wall, you will see so cute in my wall, yes you will!" say Dubois laughing…

**Well, I need help with ideas for the next chapter, oh, also with the names of the cubs. Please help me with ideas and names. Thanks for your help, this is L3xand saying good bye to all of you! **


End file.
